New Universe Khan scene
by BamaJan
Summary: Reboot version of ending of Wrath of Khan.


There is only 1 scene I'd be interested in with another Khan movie. This is it. Otherwise, I hate the very idea of another Khan movie. Why reboot if you're just going to redo the same thing that's been done? Does not make sense.

Here is my scene. Takes place after the initial meeting with Khan. I don't care how or why they are in the situation they are in. (Really really not into more Khan.)

Kirk hit the com button on the arm of his chair, one more time, "Scotty, we need warp now!"

On the main viewscreen, the debilitated Botany Bay filled the screen, it's rigged up warp engines out of balance and unstable with enough stolen anti matter to make one hell of a blast. Explosion was eminent. The Enterprise had to get enough distance not to be caught in the shock waves.

From his station, Spock rose from the science station and with one quick glance to Uhura, he entered the turbolift.

When the turbo reached Engineering level, Spock ran to the warp core modules. Doctor McCoy was running a scanner over Mr. Scott, who appeared to be injured by a burning console. Spock started past them and started entering codes into the access door panel, but Scotty jumped up and got in his way.

"What do you think you're doing man, you can't go in there. You'll be killed."

"You are quiet right, Mr. Scott. That had not occurred to me." While speaking, Spock brought his hand up and nerve pinched Scotty, catching and easing him to the floor. Then snatched the hypo out of McCoy's hand that was reaching for his neck, threw it down and nerve pinched him as well. He stared at the doctor for a second, then bent over and reached for his face with his fingers. 'Remem...' he started before he felt the hiss of a hypo and he fell unconscious next to the doctor.

Long fingers, much like his own, gripped his face. "Remember" said the deep voice of his older self.

On the bridge, Kirk was frantic. He didn't believe in no win scenarios, but unless Scotty somehow got warp engines to work, they were all going to die any second now. He answered the comm almost instantly when it signaled.

"Jim! He's killing himself. You better get down here. The green blooded Hobgoblin is ..."

Suddenly the ship jumped to warp and was out of danger.

Eyes automatically going to the empty science station and then Uhura at the sound of her horrified gasp as she realized what Bones had been saying.

"Uhura with me!" he shouted as he sprinted for the turbo lift.

They arrived at engineering at a dead run and were stunned by what they saw.

Spock lay crumpled outside the warp core housing and Uhura ran to him. A sorrowful Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott stood, staring through the transparent housing at the elder version of Spock as he stumbled against the wall. He raised his hand to Kirk.

"Spock! Why?"

Indicating his younger self, "I knew he was going to do it. He would have sacrificed himself, as I did before. However, this time, there would be no bringing him back. All that he has left to accomplish with you and the destiny you share would be no more. I could not deny either of you that."

The elder Spock slowly slid down the wall as his strength left him.

"I have been, and shall ever be, your friend."

"Spock!"

"He's dead, Jim", McCoy said wearily. He turned away from the scene of death and knelt beside the younger Spock, then ran a scan on him, frowning at the unusual brain wave activity for an unconscious Vulcan. "We better get this Spock to sickbay. That stuff he was injected with won't be liked by his Vulcan physiology, but I didn't exactly have a lot of options at the time."

Doctor McCoy studied the readouts on the biobed one more time. "I think it's better if I just let it wear off. He'll be groggy for a few hours, but the sleep will do him good anyway." Uhura smiled her gratitude for being included in Spock's update. She squeezed his hand one more time, before returning to duty on the bridge.

Kirk had already gone back to check on things on the bridge and was just now coming to sickbay to check on Spock.

"Uhura said he's going to be okay." He said as he walked closer to Spock's bed and tried to make heads or tails out of the readouts himself.

"He'll be fine, Jim. I think. A little groggy maybe and he's not going to thank me for the headache, but I don't want to compound it by injecting him with more chemicals. Not when I don't understand what's going on with his brain waves." McCoy didn't want to say anything in front of Uhura, but he was more concerned than he let on.

"It's funny. Ever since I've known him, Ambassador Spock has kept talking about this grand life defining friendship we're supposed to have." Kirk waved his hand indicating himself and the Spock laying on the bed. "But he", pointing to the Vulcan, "barely tolerates me on good days."

Suddenly the Vulcan's hands grabbed his, and with unfocused eyes, said

"Jim, I have been, and shall ever be, your friend."

The End

A/N didn't want to mention Spock Prime before. He could have come aboard when he realized the Enterprise had or was about to meet up with the Botany Bay. He could have been on board for ambassadorial reasons. I don't care why, he's just there.

I don't want to give a Khan story anymore due than that. Just this one scene that played in my mind at the mention of Khan in this universe.


End file.
